Fairy Tail one-shot two
by Author Max
Summary: Now its NaLu! Review! Sorry, I used a similar type setting from the last one-shot. Don't hate me!


**My second one-shot (sorry if the font is different, probably use this font now on if it changed, idk)**

**NaLu**

**This also happened after the Tenroujima incident.**

Natsu's POV:

"Natsu, Natsu wake up," I heard. I groaned in refusal because I was still tired. I was on my bed when the voice said again. "Natsu wake up, dammit."

"Go away Lucy," I said. Wait...Lucy? How does she know where I live? I could have sworn she doesn't know. I shot up, and instead of seeing walls of my house, I see trees surrounding me while Happy and I were covered in dirt. Well, Happy looked a little buried in dirt. I turn to my left and saw Lucy. "Uh...where the hell are we?"

"We're still on Tenroujima I think," she said. It made sense. The trees around us smells like Tenroujima.

"Huh? Its morning? Where's my fish?" Happy said. Waking from his slumber.

"Natsu! Lucy! Happy!" I turn around and saw Alzack and Bisca running towards us. I was confused for a second there. Did Alzack get a hair cut? Why is Bisca wearing disturbingly exposed clothing? And who's the little girl on Alzack's back?

"Al! Bisca!" I shouted back. Then Happy said, "Natsu, why are we surrounded by trees?"

"We're still on Tenroujima my small blue friend," I said.

We regrouped with everyone else stuck on Tenroujima. Stripper, Metal Brain, Levy, Gramps, Juvia, the Rajin Tribe, Wendy and Carla, Lily, the Strauss family, and the S class mages Erza, Gildarts, Laxus. We all had questions. One of them was from all of us asking, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SEVEN YEARS PAST?! WE STILL LOOK THE SAME YA' KNOW!"

Al, Bisca, Jet, and Fat ass that looks like Droy sighed. I noticed. Al and Bisca look more like an adult. Jet has a new style of clothing. Droy is a fat ass. And the small girl would be Asuka, Al and Bisca's daughter. She looks like them dammit. We got home and went to an old shack that says Fairy Tail on it. We were so confused. The ones who weren't on the island informed us that since our seven years absence, we lost the title of number one guild. We saw the door open and found a gang in there trashing everything there and out of anger, we all beat the crap out of them. They were from Twilight Ogre. When we gave them a beat down, they ran away.

"We're home!" I shouted. We all celebrated. I've learned that Romeo can use fire magic so I considered to teach him some of my move. We celebrated our return. We drank, we fought, we even danced. It lasted about fifteen minutes when someone mention the guild's financial crisis. Everyone went down again. We were so...depressed or something, we just stopped doing everything and just went down.

I noticed Romeo asking Wendy out to cheer her up so I decided to do the same with Lucy since her rent in the house is about 5,000,000 or so jewels for seven years. Happy and I still had our house but by the time we got there, we searched and found we had no money. I tried one strategy. I remembered I buried a few hundred jewels near my house for emergency. I went to the burial spot and found that it was 400,000 jewels weren't touch but the print started to fade. Happy went to Carla and I went to Lucy. I found her on the play ground Lisanna, Happy, and I used to play in. She was on the swings, holding Plue and crying.

"Uh...Luce?" I said. I was really worried for her. She looked up to me and simply said yes. "I was wondering if you would go out with me."

She stopped crying. I freaked in fear that she was going to pummel me down. But she just said, "Like a date?"

Well that was a start. I will admit I have developed the same feelings I had for Lisanna, only stronger than that. Lisanna started to date Laxus, which seem pretty disturbing for some reason, but I let it pass.

"Yeah, like a date," I replied. She pounced on me and constantly yelled thank you. She held on to me with so much force that I soon couldn't breath. When she realized what is happening, she let go saying sorry.

"So where is your favorite restaurant?" I asked.

"Guardian cafe," she said. I heard that they charge expensively. Atleast 30,000 jewels for a meal. I better not eat to much or else I'll lose all my money. That would have sucked. We arrived at Guardian cafe and ordered food. Lucy ordered a sirloin steak with broccoli and gravied mash potatoes. I checked the menu and it said that the steak was like 40,000 jewels? Is it that good? I ordered a spicy chicken wing with some salad and some fries. That was 50,000 jewels. Note to self; never come here again no matter how good the food is. We ate the food and found it was pretty good. Not as good as fire though, but it did make me want more till I'm full. I notice there was a little flame so I set a napkin on fire. Lucy looked at me and was about to shout what are you doing until she saw me put the flaming napkin in my mouth to eat the fire. I became full in the instant. She calmed down. We finished and paid the check and left.

"Well, thanks for the dinner," Lucy said. "But I still don't have a place to stay. Is it okay for me to stay in your place?" I froze on that thought. My house was a freaking mess, there is no way she could stay in a place like that.

"Uh...Lucy, I don't think you can...I mean my house is a mess, I haven't clean in ages...you wouldn't like my living environment," I said continuously spouting nonsense. I didn't know what to say. All she did was giggle. I looked at her.

"I don't mind," she said in a suspiciously calm voice. I gave up. We just continued chatting about what happened at dinner.

By the time we got to my house, I turned on the lights and saw my house completely clean. My jaw instantly dropped. No wonder Lucy was calm when she said she didn't mind. She must've summon Virgo to clean my house while we were gone. That assumption and Virgo sleeping on my couch.

"VIRGO WAKE UP!" I shouted. She immediately sat up and walked to Lucy's side bowing.

"Princess, is it time for punishment, because I fell asleep?" she asked. She always ask for punishment and I never knew why.

"No, you can go," Lucy said and with that, Virgo disappeared.

"You actually ask Virgo to clean my house?" I asked Lucy in a very confused manner. Because I was.

"Yes," she said. "I needed a place to stay so I thought I stayed in your place."

"Yeah, I would let you but at least call Virgo once we got to my place."

Virgo reappears and said, "It took me at least a two hours to finish cleaning your house while you were gone, Natsu-san." and then dissappears.

"Never mind," I said. Lucy went to take a bath and I went to my closet to see any clothing that can fit her. Lucky I did. I had a shirt, blue pants and a jacket. **(A:N/ Natsu's disguise clothing when he traveled to Edolas.)** I set them on my bed and went to washing machine to wash Lucy's clothing. When that was done, I use my magic to heat it up, but not set it on fire. When her undergarments were dried, I put them on the bed before she walked out the bathroom.

"Hey, Natsu!" Lucy called.

I went to the bathroom door and said, "What's up?"

"Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, its on my bed."

"Okay, thanks," and I left. When Lucy finished dressing, she walke out and I couldn't help but stare at her. The clothes somehow fit her perfectly and exposed her curves...wait what? I'm not a perve! Stop staring at her Natsu! I mentally punched my face which ended put setting my head on fire. I ran to the sink and turned on the faucet to dowse my head with water. Lucy just laughed. She probably knew what I was thinking and I had embarrassment written all over my face. When my head was no longer on fire, I look up then out the window. I felt Lucy's arms wrapped around my waste as she rested her head on my back. I smiled and we remained that way for fifteen minutes. I then turned around, facing her and brought my head down and kissed Lucy directly in the lips. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and we began to make out for a good twenty minutes. Soon we had to break away for oxygen and stared at each other for another thirty seconds. I can see it in her eyes that she needs me as much as I need her, but I also knew she wanted to wait. I rest my forehead on hers and said the three words with my whole heart, "I love you, Lucy."

She rests her head on my shoulder and whisper back, "I love you too, Natsu." We went to my bed and slept in each others arms. FYI: NO WE DID NOT DO ANYTHING CRAZY OR EXTREME! JUST SLEEPING!


End file.
